There is a liquid crystal display device in which a surface-emitting light source is provided as a backlight and combined with a transmissive liquid crystal display element in order to reduce power consumption and suppress a reduction in display quality (e.g., Patent Document 1).
A display device including a self-luminous light-emitting element has been developed. The self-luminous display device has advantages of high visibility, no need of backlight which is necessary for a transmissive liquid crystal display device, and the like.